C-3PO
C-3PO ( "Citripio" y a veces abreviado como 3PO, "Tripio") era un droide de protocolo serie 3PO, diseñado para interactuar con humanos. Hablaba con fluidez más de seis millones de formas de comunicación, y desarrolló una exigente y preocupada personalidad a lo largo de sus varias décadas de operación. Tras ser destruido y desechado en Tatooine antes de 32 ABY, C-3PO fue reconstruido; su naturaleza reconstruida lo hizo diferente de otros modelos similares de droides. Junto a su compañero, el droide astromecánico R2-D2, C-3PO constantemente se vio involucrado en momentos esenciales de la historia galáctica, y ayudó a salvar la galaxia en muchas ocasiones. C-3PO consideraba a varios droides y seres orgánicos como amigos suyos, y era muy dedicado a ellos, así como a sus amos. Activado originalmente en Affa en 112 ABY, C-3PO había servido como droide de protocolo al emisario del sistema Manacron. alrededor de ochenta años después, fue destruido y desechado en las calles de Mos Espa, en el planeta Tatooine, del Borde Exterior. Tras ser reconstruido por el esclavo humano Anakin Skywalker, C-3PO sirvió a Anakin y a su madre Shmi por alrededor de diez años, realizando las tareas del hogar y ayudando a Anakin a ganar su libertad al ganar una carrera de vainas. Skywalker abandonó Tatooine pero regresó en 22 ABY, cuando su madre murió. C-3PO fue entregado a Skywalker, quien ahora era un Padawan Jedi, por el hijastro de Shmi Owen Lars. C-3PO, Skywalker, R2-D2, y la Senadora de Naboo Padmé Amidala inmediatamente se vieron involucrados en las Guerras Clon, un conflicto a escala galáctica entre la República Galáctica y la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes. Skywalker se casó con Amidala y le entregó a C-3PO como un regalo de boda, y C-3PO fielmente la asistió en sus tareas como senadora durante los tres años que duró el conflicto. Los dos solían verse involucrados en los frentes de guerra, en ocasiones junto a Skywalker y R2-D2. Al finalizar la guerra, Skywalker se convirtió en un Lord Sith, Amidala murió, la Orden Jedi fue exterminada y la República fue reorganizada en el Imperio Galáctico. C-3PO y R2-D2 fueron asignados a la corbeta Tantive IV de Alderaan, donde sirvieron al virrey de Alderaan Bail Organa por diecinueve años. Sin embargo, ellos estuvieron separados de Organa durante ese período, y se vieron involucrados en una variedad de desventuras, arruinando al gangster Tig Fromm, ayudando a restaurar la monarquía Tammuz-an y ayudando al comerciante Mungo Baobab a revivir la fortuna de su familia, entre otras hazañas. Tras reunirse con la tripulación del Tantive IV, se vieron envueltos en la Guerra Civil Galáctica, y en 0 ABY, Leia Organa de la Alianza Rebelde les encargó que le llevasen los planos de la Estrella de la Muerte al Maestro Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi en Tatooine. Tras encontrarse con el hijo de Anakin Skywalker, Luke, el contrabandista Han Solo y su compañero Chewbacca, los droides ayudaron a rescatar a la Princesa Leia de la Estrella de la Muerte. A partir de allí, se convirtieron en seguidores inseparables de Luke, Leia, Han y Chewbacca, ayudando a la Rebelión en su lucha contra el Imperio para restaurar la República. Cuando la Rebelión se transformó en la Nueva República, C-3PO continuó sirviendo a Luke y a los ahora casados Han y Leia, ayudando a defender la Nueva República de los remanentes del Imperio. Notablemente, C-3PO ayudó a los Solos a criar a sus tres hijos, y ayudó a Luke en el reclutamiento de aprendices para su Nueva Orden Jedi. Sus habilidades de traducción resultaron cruciales durante los incidentes en Bakura, la nave Teljkon Vagabond, y en el sector Kathol, y en 17 DBY, él y R2-D2 se juntaron con un joven mecánico llamado Cole Fardreamer para frustrar un plan para bombardear Coruscant. Cuando la raza extra-galáctica conocida como yuuzhan vong invadió la galaxia en 25 DBY, C-3PO participó en el conflicto que duró cuatro años y que finalmente terminó con la derrota de los invasores. La destrucción causada por los yuuzhan vong y particularmente su duro trato hacia los droides, causó que C-3PO se cuestionara sus puntos de vista acerca de la desactivación, inmortalidad y limpieza de memoria. Doce años después, comenzó a ayudar en la crianza de la última "adición" del clan Solo/Skywalker: la vivaz joven Amelia. Biografía Vida en Tatooine Activación original thumb|left|150px|C-3PO, reconstruido por Anakin SkywalkerC-3PO fue originalmente activado en la fundición de Cybot Galactica en el planeta de Affa , en 112 ABY . Algún tiempo después, sirvió como droide de protocolo al emisario del sistema Manakron . Alrededor de ochenta años después, su cabeza y su cuerpo eviscerado fueron desechados en una calle de Mos Espa en Tatooine, y fueron encontrados por dos jovenes humanos, Anakin Skywalker y Kitster Banai. Skywalker, un pobre esclavo, decidió reconstruir el droide de protocolo serie 3PO,Thank the Maker! y comenzó a llevar a C-3PO pieza por pieza a su casa. La intención de Skywalker era reactivar al droide para que funcionase como un sirviente de su madre. ayudándola con las tareas de la casa mientras Skywalker trabajaba para Watto.Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma El circuito de giro-balance de C-3PO estaba viejo debido a sus muchas décadas, pero Skywalker pudo improvisar con otras piezas y logró hacer funcional al droide de nuevo. C-3PO tenía un cableado de sonido, así como un cerebro verbal estándar de protocolo y un módulo comunicador TranLang III, pero Skywalker no pudo conseguir la cubierta del droide, por lo que lo dejó con todos sus circuitos a la vista. La naturaleza reconstruida de C-3PO lo hacía tener cualidades que otros droides similares no tenían. En ocasiones, Skywalker llevaba consigo a C-3PO cuando iba a hacer trueques con algunos jawa, y empleó la fluidez del droide en más de seis millones de formas de comunicación tras descubrir un guerrero tusken herido. Con la ayuda de la traducción de C-3PO, Skywalker pudo curar al tusken, aunque éste se enojó con el droide de protocolo y le rugió "cállate".Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma (novela) Carrera por la libertad thumb|right|150px|C-3PO ayudó a Anakin a prepararse para la Clásica de Boonta EveCuando Skywalker se encontró con varios extranjeros en el negocio de su amo, el vendedor de chatarra Watto, los inivitó a su casa para refugiarse de una tormenta de arena. El Maestro Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn, la Reina de Naboo Padmé Amidala, el gungano Jar Jar Binks y el droide astromécanico R2-D2 fueron llevados a la casa para esclavos en la cual vivían Anakin y su madre Shmi, y allí Skywalker les mostró a Amidala y R2-D2 a C-3PO. Tras conocer a R2-D2, C-3PO se asombró luego de que el droide astromecánico le comentara que el droide de protocolo estaba "desnudo", debido a que no tenía cubierta. A pesar de eso, los dos droides pronto se hicieron amigos, trabajando juntos para ayudar a Skywalker en los detalles finales de su vaina, preparándola para la Clásica de Boonta Eve. Mientras trabajaban en la vaina, los dos droides discutieron acerca de los viajes espacial y notaron las torpes acciones de Jar Jar Binks. El día de la carrera, C-3PO representó a su amo en el desfile de banderas de la largada, cargando la bandera de Anakin Skywalker al ingresar en la pista antes de comenzar la carrera. Luego él se mantuvo a un costado de la largada junto a R2-D2 y dos amigos de Skywalker, Banai y W. Wald, quienes alentaban a su amigo. Skywalker ganó la carrera, lo cual, gracias a un trato que Jinn había arreglado con Watto, le permitió conseguir su libertad y le aseguró a Jinn los repuestos para el generador de hipervelocidad que necesitaban para abandonar el planeta. Mientras Skywalker se preparaba para dejar Tatooine, pasó a saludar a C-3PO, pidiéndolo perdón por no haberlo completado, y expresándole sus deseos de que Shmi no lo vendiese. Un nuevo hogar, un viejo amigo thumb|left|150px|Shmi cubrió a C-3PO con una cubierta enchapada de plataDos años después, Shmi cubrió a C-3PO con una cubierta enchapada de plata, así el droide podría durar más en el ambiente arenoso de Tatooine. Tres años después, Shmi, quien aún era esclava de Watto, fue vendida a Cliegg Lars, un agricultor de humedad que vivía con su hijo Owen en una granja en el Great Chott Salt Flat cerca de la ciudad de Anchorhead. Lars se casó con Shmi y la liberó; Shmi llevó consigo a C-3PO, y el droide sirvió a la familia Lars por otros cinco años.The Official Star Wars Fact File En 22 ABY, poco después de que Shmi fuese secuestrada por un grupo de guerreros tusken, C-3PO estaba trabajando en un evaporador de humedad en la granja cuando Anakin Skywalker, que ahora era un Padawan Jedi, arribó junto con Padmé Amidala, ahora Senadora de la República Galáctica. Al saludar a su constructor, C-3PO descubrió que Skywalker había llegado buscando a su madre, por lo que llevó a los dos invitados a la casa de los Lars, donde conocieron a Owen y Cliegg Lars, y a la novia de Owen, Beru Whitesun. Enterado de la situación de su madre,Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones Skywalker tomó la moto deslizadora de Owen''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones (novela)'' para encontrarla, y más tarde regresó con su cuerpo tras recuperarlo de un campamento tusken. C-3PO estaba presente cuando llegó, y más tarde organizaron un funeral en la granja. Cuando R2-D2, quien había estado esperando a bordo de la nave de Amidala, interrumpió con un urgente mensaje para Skywalker, C-3PO lo tradujo. Tras ver el mensaje, Skywalker y Amidala se prepararon para dejar Tatooine y dirigirse a Geonosis para rescatar al Maestro de Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, y Owen le entregó a C-3PO a Skywalker como un regalo de despedida. Comienzos de las Guerras Clon La Batalla de Geonosis Tras aterrizar en Geonosis, Skywalker y Amidala descendieron e ingresaron a una fábrica de droides de combate, dejando a los droides dentro de la nave. R2-D2 insistió en seguirlos, a pesar de las advertencias de C-3PO, quien de mala gana lo siguió. Dentro de la fábrica, Skywalker y Amidala estaban luchando contra un grupo de guerreros geonosianos. Mientras C-3PO observaba el interior de la fábrica, encontró el concepto de "máquinas haciendo máquinas" un tanto perverso, pero luego fue empujado de la plataforma donde estaba parado por R2-D2. Con C-3PO fuera de su camino, R2-D2 activó sus cohetes de propulsión y voló a través de la fábrica intentando proteger a Amidala. Mientras tanto, C-3PO cayó a una plataforma móvil, pero fue lanzado de allí por un brazo mecánico droide. Tras aterrizar en una cinta transportadora, una maquinaria que estaba moviéndose le golpeó la cabeza y la arrancó. Esta cayó sobre otra cinta transportadora que cargaba las cabezas de los droides de combate, mientras que su cuerpo avanzó por separado hasta una cinta que cargaba los cuerpos de los droies de batalla. Sin percatarse de esto, las máquinas continuaron su trabajo, lo cual resultó en la cabeza de C-3PO instalada en el cuerpo de un droide de combate, y su cuerpo con la cabeza de un droide de combate. thumb|right|250px|C-3PO participando involuntariamente en la [[Batalla de Geonosis]]Ambas "encarnaciones" de C-3PO fueron incluidas en un grupo de droides de combate B1 que fue enviado a una arena de ejecución geonosiana. Allí, los droides rodearon un grupo de 200 Jedi que había llegado a Geonosis para rescatar a Skywalker, Amidala y Kenobi, quienes habían sido capturados para ser ejecutados. Luchando en nombre de la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes, los droides atacaron a los Jedi; la cabeza del droide de batalla unida al cuerpo de C-3PO se encontró a sí mismo un tanto incómodo para luchar, mientras que la cabeza de C-3PO se encontraba desconcertada por su cuerpo anónimo, y se disculpaba por cualquier Jedi a quien su cuerpo disparaba con su rifle bláster E-5. Sin embargo, ambas reencarnaciones de pronto sufrieron un cambio de programaciones: el cuerpo de C-3PO disparó varias veces antes de que un disparo reflejado por un sable láser le separase la cabeza del droide de combate; la cabeza de C-3PO había comenzado a insultar a los Jedi que el cuerpo del droide de combate disparaba, aunque por momentos se arrepentía de lo que decía. El Maestro Jedi Kit Fisto usó la Fuerza para lanzar a la encarnación con la cabeza de C-3PO, y luego el cuerpo de un super droide de combate B2 cayó sobre él. R2-D2 ingresó al coliseo y usó su cable extensible para separar la cabeza de C-3PO del cuerpo del droide de combatem y luego la instaló en su cuerpo correcto. Cuando los droides de combate rodearon a los Jedi que quedaban, el Maestro Yoda arribó con un enorme grupo del recién creado Gran Ejército de la República. Las naves de los clones rescataron a los Jedi de la arena, dejando solos a R2-D2, C-3PO y el joven clon Boba Fett en la arena. Más tarde, el Gran Ejército de la República ganó la batalla, iniciando una guerra galáctica entre la República y la CSI. Poco después de la batalla, R2-D2 y C-3PO acompañaron a Amidala y Skywalker de vuelta a Naboo, donde fueron los únicos testigos del casamiento entre ambos en el País de los Lagos. De plateado a dorado thumb|left|250px|C-3PO y R2-D2 siguen a Amidala en Illum C-3PO le fue entregado a la Senadora Amidala como un regalo de boda de Skywalker,The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia y el droide serviría como droide de protocolo personal de Amidala durante gran parte de las Guerras Clónicas. En Naboo, Amidala solía asignar a C-3PO para asistir al Consejo Real de Naboo. En los comienzos de la guerra, C-3PO se encontraba en Coruscant y, junto a Amidala y R2-D2, observaron la partida de Skywalker en su caza estelar rumbo al combate en Muunilinst. Tras la defensa de Naboo y la bio-plaga de Ohma-D'un liberada por la Confederacy, la Reina Jamillia nombró a C-3PO para servir de enlace con los Jedi durante el resto de esa campaña.Star Wars: Republic: The New Face of War Un tiempo después, C-3PO y R2-D2 se encontraban viajando con Amidala en su yate cuando la nave recibió a Yoda. Luego de que Yoda convenciera a Amidala y a su jefe de seguridad, el Capitán Typho, de hacer un desvío, la nave se dirigió a Ilum en una misión de rescate de la Maestra Jedi mirialana Luminara Unduli y su Padawan Barriss Offee. Yoda se internó solo en la ventisca del planeta, preocupando a Amidala. Aunque C-3PO le aseguró que era mejor permanecer en la nave, la Senadora salió a buscar a Yoda, y ordenó a los droides que la siguieran. Tras ser emboscados por tres droides camaleón camuflados, Amidala los destruyó al lanzar su abrigo y pedirle a C-3PO que fuese a buscarlo, atrayendo el fuego de los droides para poder localizarlos y destruirlos. A pesar de estar en los alrededor de la explosión de un detonador térmico lanzado por Amidala, C-3PO salió ileso, y el trió victorioso logró luego juntarse con los tres Jedi. thumb|right|150px|C-3PO recibió su cubierta dorada durante los comienzos de las Guerras ClonTras regresar a Coruscant, C-3PO recibió una nueva cubierta dorada de bronce, salvo una placa de su pierna derecha que se mantuvo plateada. Más tarde, él y Amidala, ambos vestidos con capas que los ocultaban, se hallaban caminando en los niveles bajos de Coruscant cuando la Senadora desapareció. Mientras la buscaba, C-3PO fue llevado bruscamente a un callejón por Skywalker, quien se había reunido de forma privada con Amidala. Cuando el Jedi le dijo que se veía diferente, C-3PO se quitó su capa y le reveló su nuevo enchapado. Skywalker fue pronto llamado por Obi-Wan Kenobi, y entonces se le concedió el título de Caballero Jedi. Libre de su trenza de Padawan, le dio la pieza de cabello a C-3PO para que se la presentase a Amidala como un regalo. Ella le devolvió el favor dándole a R2-D2 a Skywalker, separando a ambos droides una vez más. Cuando el Conde Dooku, el Cabeza de Estado de la Confederación, secuestró al hijo del conocido señor del crimen Jabba el hutt, la República consideró que Jabba podría sentirse frustrado con los Jedi y ofrecerle a la Confederación acceso a las rutas del hiperespacio a través del espacio hutt. Amidala se ofreció a conversar con el tío de Jabba Ziro, pero terminó cautiva en el el palacio en Coruscant del hutt tras descubrir que Ziro estaba aliado con Dooku. Tras ser tomada como prisionera, la Senadora intentó contactar con C-3PO y pedir ayuda; el droie de protocolo logró llevar un grupo de soldados clones al palacio de Ziro, quienes capturaron al hutt y liberaron a Amidala. C-3PO se sintió aliviado de que su sincronización había sido perfecta.''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' (película) En el fragor del combate Una tregua blanca, una sombra azul Intriga en el Senado Fin de la Guerra La caída de un héroe Era Imperial temprana Separados del Tantive IV Una arruga en el tiempo Reencontrando a Tig Fromm Atrapar el Trigon El Príncipe perdido La venganza de Kybo Ren Dueños tardíos Comienzos de la Guerra Civil Galáctica (0 ABY-4 DBY) Encuentro con Luke Skywalker thumb|right|250px|[[Obi-Wan Kenobi y Luke Skywalker ayudan al dañado C-3PO tras un ataque de guerreros tusken]]Cuando el Tantive IV fue atacado por el Destructor Estelar Devastador de Darth Vader, C-3PO y R2-D2 fueron lanzados en una cápsula de escape siguiendo las órdenes de la Princesa Leia Organa para enviar un mensaje secreto a Obi-Wan "Ben" Kenobi en Tatooine. Allí, C-3PO y R2-D2 fueron capturados por varios jawas, llevados dentro de su Reptador de las Arenas y vendidos a Owen Lars. Originalmente, Owen tenía pensado comprar a C-3PO y al droide astromecánico R5-D4, pero como el domo de éste explotó, C-3PO convenció al sobrino de Owen, Luke Skywalker, hijo de su constructor Anakin Skywalker, de comprar a R2-D2.Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza Durante una conversación de Luke, C-3PO reveló que él y R2-D2 habían tomado parte en la lucha de la Rebelión contra el Imperio. Mientras limpiaba a R2-D2, Luke encontró el mensaje secreto de Leia, pero C-3PO le dijo que desconocía de qué se trataba y que debían ser viejos datos. Esa noche, R2-D2 escapó de la casa de los Lars luego de que Luke hubiese removido su cerrojo de se seguridad. C-3PO intentó detenerlo pero no pudo, y más tarde se unió a Luke en la búsqueda de su compañero a través de los Eriales de Jundland. Cuando hallaron a R2-D2, fueron atacados por guerreros tusken, causando que C-3PO se cayera y su brazo se saliese. Afortunadamente, Obi-Wan Kenobi los encontró y los ayudó a regresar a su casa. Poco después de ser reparado y haberle mostrado el mensaje de R2-D2 a Obi-Wan, descubrieron los restos del reptador de las arenas y de los jawas que habían vendido a ambos droides. Al notar que eso había sido obra de los soldados de asalto imperiales que buscaban a R2-D2 y a C-3PO, Luke se apresuró a regresar a su casa, solo para encontrar a sus tíos Owen y Beru asesinados por las tropas imperiales. Tras viajar a Mos Eisley evadiendo a los soldados de asalto, C-3PO y R2-D2 escaparon a bordo del Halcón Milenario junto a Luke, Obi-Wan el capitán de la nave Han Solo y su primer oficial Chewbacca, contra quien C-3PO ayudó a R2-D2 en una partida de dejarik. Tras escuchar que los wookiees eran conocidos por arrancar los brazos de sus contrincantes cuando perdían, le advirtió a R2-D2: "deja ganar al wookiee." Ingresando a la Rebelión thumb|left|180px|C-3PO, relaciones [[droide|cibernético-humanas, y su compañero, R2-D2]]Cuando finalmente arribaron al sistema Alderaan, descubrieron que el planeta había sido destruido y que ellos mismos estaban siendo atraídos por el rayo tractor de la nueva arma del Imperio, la Estrella de la Muerte. C-3PO y R2-D2 se quedaron en el centro de control del hangar, con la única advertencia de cerrar las puertas si estaban por ser descubiertos. Cuando Luke, Han, Chewbacca y la Princesa Leia, a quien habían logrado rescatar, saltaron a un compactador de basura para escapar de unos soldados de asalto, quedaron atrapados cuando las paredes comenzaron a cerrarse para compactar la basura. C-3PO había dejado el comunicador que usaba para mantenerse en contacto con el grupo debido a que él y R2-D2 debieron ocultarse de unos soldados de asalto. Tras encontrar el comunicador, R2-D2 logró desactivar las compuertas. Los gritos de felicidad de los salvados Luke, Han, Leia y Chewbacca fueron confundidos por C-3PO por gritos de dolor al creer que no se habían salvado, pero luego se dio cuenta de que estaban bien. Finalmente, el grupo logró llegar nuevamente al Halcón y escapar luego de que Obi-Wan Kenobi se sacrificara luchando contra Darth Vader. Al llegar a la base rebelde en Yavin IV, se desarrolló un plan para atacar a la Estrella de la Muerte. A pesar de estar constantemente molesto por la imprudente e impulsiva naturaleza de R2-D2, C-3PO descubrió que lo consideraba su mejor amigo, y le dijo que regresara del ataque en el que participaría en la nave de Luke o su vida sería aburrida. Tras la victoria y la destrucción de la Estrella de la Muerte, R2-D2 y Luke fueron de los pocos que lograron rescatar. Sin embargo, el droide estaba severamente dañado y C-3PO se ofreció a donar cualquiera de sus partes si eso ayudase a repararlo. R2-D2 fue arreglado, pero se desconoce si C-3PO donó efectivamente alguna de sus partes. Asignación en la Alianza Tras la Batalla de Yavin, C-3PO acompañó a Luke, Leia, Han, Chewbacca y R2-D2 en numerosas misiones para la Alianza. En una de ellas, C-3PO y Luke se encontraron con el cazarrecompensas Beilert Valance en Feriae Junction mientras buscaban partes para reparar a R2-D2. Mientras exploraban Junction City, C-3PO y Luke se toparon con un hombre llamado Skinker, quien los llevó a su guarida. Desconociendo la recompensa que Darth Vader había puesto sobre él, R2-D2 y Luke, C-3PO y sus compañeros cayeron en una trampa. Pero sintiendo esto, Luke empujó a C-3PO a la oficina de Skinker y luego se fue, para luego llamar de vuelta al droide para así perder la atención del cazarrecompensas. Cuando Valance se disponía a dar el golpe final, C-3PO reapareció y se posicionó frente a su amo, preparándose para sacrificarse para salvarlo. Valance, sin entender la acción del droide, se lo cuestionó. C-3PO respondió "Ciertamente no es ampliamente aceptado. Pero quizás si lo fuese, incluso hasta ser un cyborg sería más fácil de sobrellevar." Debido al acto abnegado de C-3PO, el cazarrecompensas los dejó, permitiéndole a C-3PO recoger el sable láser de Luke que se había caído y cargar a Luke a su nave.Marvel Star Wars 27: Return of the Hunter Durante esta época, C-3PO sirvió como un intérprete y trabajó con Leia Organa en la base rebelde. Viajó junto a Luke Skywalker a una misión a Panna para rescatar a Han Solo por primera vez. Tras arribar a Panna, C-3PO y los otros se encontraron con el cazarrecompensas Boba Fett, quien también estaba en el planeta buscando información sobre Luke Skywalker y la Alianza Rebelde.The Star Wars Holiday Special C-3PO más tarde le relató varios de esos eventos a Mistress Mnemos, una supercomputadora BRT de la Alianza, para la preservación histórica de esos datos.Gambler's World Crisis en la Ciudad Nube thumb|right|200px|Un [[soldado de asalto le dispara a C-3PO en la Ciudad Nube]]Cuando la Alianza se trasladó al planeta helado de Hoth, C-3PO continuó trabajando con la Princesa Leia en algunas tareas personales, como secar sus ropas en el ambiente congelado. Pero las cosas se pusieron peor cuando Luke Skywalker se perdió durante una misión de exploración. C-3PO no pudo hacer mucho más que esperar a que Han Solo lograse encontrar a Luke, que fue lo que finalmente sucedió gracias a los esfuerzos de Han. Tras la recuperación de Luke gracias al tratamiento con bacta la Base Eco fue atacado por un grupo de wampas, criaturas de Hoth. C-3PO, junto a R2-D2, ayudaron a alertar a los defensores de la base sobre cómo detener a las criaturas. Se dieron cuenta que detrás de cada wampa había algo en común: los pitidos de los droides astromecánicos los hacían enfurecerse de rabia. Se lo informaron al Mayor Bren Derlin, responsable de la seguridad de la Base, y los rebeldes finalmente tuvieron una ventaja. Usaron grabaciones de droides astromecánicos para rodear a los wampa que seguían en la Base, y los encerraron en sectores protegidos.Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back Más tarde, C-3PO fue responsable de identificar el probot del Imperio, alertando a los rebeldes que habían sido descubiertos. Poco después del ataque imperial y la consiguiente batalla, C-3PO se unió a Han, Leia y Chewbacca en una desesperada huida hacia el Halcón Milenario, mientras los snowtroopers avanzaban cada vez más en la Base Eco. Durante el escape, C-3PO se dirigió a uno de los sectores donde estaban prisioneros los wampas. En la puerta de ese lugar había un cartel alertando sobre la presencia de wampas detrás de esa puerta. C-3PO arrancó la advertencia y continuó rápidamente junto con su grupo. Las tropas imperiales que los seguían llegaron hasta la puerta y avanzaron por ella, donde fueron atacados por los wampas, dándole tiempo a C-3PO, Han, Leia y Chewbacca para dejar el planeta en el Halcón, mientras que R2-D2 se unió a Luke en la búsqueda del misterioso Yoda.Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca Durante este tiempo, C-3PO y Han desarrollaron una extraña relación, con C-3PO acotando en las conversaciones y Han desafiándolo. Normalmente, Han hubiese simplemente desconectado a C-3PO, pero debido a los fallos mecánicos del Halcón, C-3PO fue conectado dentro de la nave para identificar el problema (con cuyo crédito se quedó Han). Luego comentaría que el Halcón tenía un dialecto más peculiar. Tras escapar del campo de asteroides de Hoth seguido por la flota imperial, el Halcón escapó hacia la Ciudad Nube en Bespin. [[Archivo:3POIsBackward-ESB.png|thumb|left|260px|"¡Espera, estoy al revés!" (C-3PO tras ser mal reparado por Chewbacca)]]Mientras exploraba una sala tras su llegada a la Ciudad Nube, C-3PO fue disparado por un soldado de asalto del Escuadrón Gamma.The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader Darth Vader exigió su memoria cuando vio las partes del droide, reconociendo su creación, y ordenó su destrucción. Sin embargo, tras haber desaparecido un largo tiempo, Chewbacca se enfrentó con los ugnaught del centro de reciclado que tenían las partes de C-3PO, y las recuperó. Cuando Vader (y con él el Imperio) reveló su presencia al grupo de rebeldes, Chewbacca fue enviado con sus compañeros a una celda y, tras un aparente cambio de actitud de Vader, se le permitió reconstruir al droide lo cual, para disgusto de C-3PO, no lo realizó correctamente. Mientras aún estaba siendo reparado, Chewbacca cargó a C-3PO en su espalda durante el aprisionamiento de Han en carbonita. Con la ayuda del administrador de la ciudad, Lando Calrissian, Leia, Chewbacca y C-3PO, junto a Lando, pudieron escapar. Aunque Chewbaca casi ahorca a Lando, enojado por no haberles advertido de la presencia del Imperio, C-3PO le hizo notar al wookiee que Lando podía llevarlos con Han. Aunque no consiguieron evitar que Boba Fett se lo llevase, C-3PO benefició al grupo, porque estando en la espalda de Chewbacca logró advertirles de que los seguía un grupo de soldados de asalto. Finalmente, tras una huida a través de los corredores de la Ciudad Nube, el grupo logró llegar al Halcón Milenario junto con R2-D2, quien junto a Luke había arribado a la ciudad para ayudarlos. Antes de abandonar Bespin, rescataron a Luke tras su duelo con Vader, y ya dentro del Halcón y tras escapar de la nave de Vader, el Ejecutor, C-3PO fue finalmente reparado por R2-D2. Rescate de Han Solo y misión a Endor thumb|right|250px|C-3PO sirviendo como intérprete para [[Jabba Desilijic Tiure|Jabba]]Poco después de escapar de los imperiales en la Ciudad Nube, C-3PO se unió a la búsqueda de Han. En una ocasión, él y R2-D2 pilotaron la nave de Han, el Halcón Milenario, y rescataron a Leia del Príncipe Xizor.Sombras del Imperio Aproximadamente un año después del escape de la Ciudad Nube, Luke les encomendó a C-3PO y R2-D2 la entrega de un mensaje a Jabba Desilijic Tiure, el gánster que tenía atrapado a Han Solo en su palacio. En el mensaje holográfico, Luke le ofrecía negociar la liberación de Han al hutt, y como prueba de sus intenciones le entregaba a los dos droides. Jabba rechazó el trato, pero se quedó con C-3PO y R2-D2. C-3PO fue puesto como el traductor de Jabba, mientras que R2-D2 serviría en la barcaza Khetanna del señor del crimen. La primera traducción de C-3PO para su nuevo amo fue del cazarrecompensas Boushh, quien había llegado al palacio para cobrar la recompensa por la captura de Chewbacca. El encuentro se puso intenso cuando Boushh demandó 50.000 créditos. Sorprendido por este pedido, Jabba golpeó a C-3PO, quien luego le notificó a Boushh que el hutt solo pagaría 25.000 créditos. Pero cuando el cazarrecompensas mostró un detonador térmico, Jabba, por medio de C-3PO, le dijo que le pagaría 35.000 créditos, lo cual aceptó.Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi thumb|left|180px|C-3PO interactuando con [[Saelt-Marae y Ree-Yees a bordo del Khetanna]]Cuando Boushh se reveló como la Princesa Leia y rescató a Han Solo, Jabba los tomó prisioneros, por lo que Luke Skywalker se infiltró en el palacio y mató al rancor mascota de Jabba en un feroz enfrentamiento. Esto hizo enojar al hutt, quien, mediante la traducción de C-3PO, condenó a morir a manos del Sarlacc a Luke, Han y Chewbacca. Hasta allí se dirigieron a bordo de su barcaza, con Leia como esclava de Jabba. Cuando Luke fue empujado al pozo donde habitaba la criatura, R2-D2 le lanzó un sable láser que llevaba escondido en su interior, y comenzó la batalla. Durante el combate, C-3PO fue atacado por Salacious B. Crumb, quien arrancó uno de sus sensores de su sector. Salacious fue quitado de encima de C-3PO por R2-D2, lo cual le dio a ambos droides la oportunidad de escapar de la barcaza. En la cubierta, R2-D2 empujó a C-3PO hacia la arena del Mar de Dunas, y luego él mismo se lanzó también. Mientras el Khetanna explotaba, los dos droides fueron recogidos por sendos imanes de un esquife en el cual se hallaban Han, Lando, Leia, Luke y Chewbacca. El grupo luego regresó al punto de encuentro rebelde, el Hogar Uno. [[Archivo:3po float.jpg|thumb|right|250px|"No sabía que podía hacer eso." Luke usa la Fuerza para salvarse a él y a sus amigos]] C-3PO formó parte del grupo de asalto que desembarcó en la luna de Endor para desactivar el generador del escudo que protegía a la Estrella de la Muerte II, para permitirle a la flota rebelde atacarla. Cuando Han Solo, Luke Skywalker, Chewbacca, R2-D2 y él fueron capturados por los ewoks, ellos consideraron que C-3PO era una deidad conocida como "el Dorado". Aunque C-3PO afirmaba que pretender ser una deidad iba "contra su programación", el droide fue llevado a la aldea de los ewok en lo alto de los árboles, donde se realizaría un banquete en su honor. Mientras tanto, sus compañeros fueron llevados como prisioneros, con la intención de los ewok de utilizarlos como plato principal del banquete en honor de C-3PO. Cuando Leia, como compañera del ewok Wicket Wystri Warrick, llegó a la aldea, le dijo a C-3PO que debía ordenarles a los ewok que liberasen a sus compañeros. El droide se lo comunicó al Jefe Chirpa, pero los ewok continuaron con la preparación del banquete. Luke Skywalker, a pesar de que C-3PO consideraba que fracasaría, convenció a C-3PO de que les dijese a los ewok que desataría su ira si sus amigos no eran liberados. Entonces Luke, usando la Fuerza, levitó al asustado droide por sobre los también asustados ewok, lo cual les "probó" que C-3PO tenía "poderes mágicos". Esa noche, tras ser liberados, C-3PO a los ewok, y les explicó las intenciones de los rebeldes. Los ewok decidieron entonces apoyarlos en su lucha contra el Imperio durante la Batalla de Endor. Tras infiltrarse los rebeldes en el búnker del generador de escudo y ser capturados por las tropas imperiales, C-3PO y R2-D2 les tendieron una trampa a los soldados de asalto del Imperio, diciendo que se rendían, e iniciando el combate cuando los ewok aparecieron. Durante la batalla, Han y Leia comenzaron a intentar manipular los controles de la puerta del búnker para poder volver a entrar. Cuando R2-D2 debió ir a ayudarlos, C-3PO intentó advertirle del peligro, evadiendo el fuego enemigo. La batalla finalizó con la destrucción de la Estrella de la Muerte y las muertes del Emperador Palpatine y Darth Vader. C-3PO estaba presente en la celebración en Endor. Fines de la Guerra Civil Galáctica (4 DBY-24 DBY) Cuidador de los niños Solo Ahora que la Guerra Finalizo, el y Chewbbaca fueron los encargados del cuidado de Jacen y Jaina, cuando Han y Leila no estaban. Misiones tardías Guerra Yuuzhan Vong y Crisis del Nido Oscuro (25 DBY-36 DBY) .]] Con el estallido de la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong y el inicio de la campaña anti-droides, C-3PO entró en una fase de dudas existenciales, preguntándose acerca de su inmortalidad y de su rol en una sociedad de seres biológicos. Este conflicto generó ciertos cambios en la personalidad del droide, mostrándose mas asertivo y menos tolerante. A pesar de ello, C-3PO continuó participando activamente en el esfuerzo de la guerra. El fue uno de los pocos en poder traducir el lenguaje de los Yuuzhan Vong, lo que benefició de sobremanera a las fuerzas de la Nueva República. Cuando Viqi Shesh, junto a un grupo de Vongs, intentaron infiltrarse en el apartamento de los Solo, 3PO los estaba esperando llevándolos hacia una trampa. Ellos inmediatamente fueron rodeados por un grupo de guardaespaldas Nohghri, pero a pesar de ello Shesh escapó. C-3PO a su vez tendría un rol trascendental en la guerra, salvando al pequeño hijo de Luke, Ben Skywalker, de Viqi Shesh luego de que fue capturado. En el año 29 DBY, 3PO participó en la Liberación de Coruscant, en donde él y R2 ayudaron a Han, Leia y Harrar a pilotear el Halcón Milenario dentro de una abertura del Cerebro Planetario. Segunda Guerra Civil Galáctica En los años siguientes a la Guerra Vong, C-3PO siguió sirviendo a los Solos. Durante la Segunda Guerra Civil Galáctica, C-3PO fue dejado solo en Coruscant, ya que Han y Leia eran considerados como traidores de la Alianza Galáctica. De manera similar, ellos eran vistos como enemigos por el estado de Corellia y teniendo una recompensa sobre sus cabezas, puesta por Thrackan Sal-Solo. Eventualmente Threepio logró reunirse con los Solos a bordo del Halcón. Los tres viajaron hasta el Cúmulo de Asteroides Kiris, en donde se encontraron con Wedge Antilles y Dur Gejjen. Durante su encuentro, C-3PO intentó grabar la conversación, pero fue instado a abandonar el recinto por Leia. Poco después, también acompañaría a los Solo en una misión diplomática hasta Hapes, en donde ellos esperaban discutir su rol en la guerra. Desafortunadamente, los Solo y C-3PO se vieron forzados a retirarse una vez que se vieron envueltos en un ataque a la vida de Tenel Ka. Luego de estos hechos, los Solo, se encontrarían con la asesina Nashtah, quien no era otra más que Aurra Sing, la cual había intentado asesinar a Tenel Ka en el Palacio de Hapes. Debido a que los Solo fuero vistos junto a Nashtah, ellos también se vieron implicados como culpables del complot de asesinato de Tenel Ka y su hija Allana. Pero todo esto era una fachada para descubrir quien estaba detrás de todo, así pues todos se internaron en el espacio Hapano en donde los Solo se reunieron con Lalu Morwan, quien había contratado a Aurra para realizar el trabajo. A bordo del Halcón Milenario, Morwan explicó al grupo la razón por la cual intentaba matar a Tenel y su afiliación con el Concilio Hereditario. A pesar de que Lalu despreciaba al droide, ambos trabajaron juntos para curar el brazo herido de Han Solo. Como parte del plan para entregar valiosa información a la Reina Madre, C-3PO fue encomendado para que vigilara a Morwan, asegurándose que ella no descubriese las verdaderas intenciones de los Solo. A pesar de ello, las cosas se pusieron feas cuando Han se vio forzado a desbaratar a Lalu, golpeándola en la nariz. El trio a bordo del Halcón Milenario, inesperadamente se vieron envueltos en la Batalla de Hapes, en donde fueron alcanzados por el fuego del Anakin Solo, el cual estaba comandado por Jacen. A pesar de ello pudieron huir. Cuando el Halcón Milenario, estaba siendo reparado en Gyndine, C-3PO fue dejado para que supervise todas las reparaciones realizadas al transporte. El más adelante se uniría nuevamente con Han y Leia luego de que el Halcón Milenario estuviese listo para la acción. Seguido al bombardeo de Kashyyyk por Darth Caedus, quien no era otro más que Jacen Solo convertido al Lado Oscuro, la Nueva Orden Jedi llevó a C-3PO con ellos cuando evacuaron sus instalaciones de Endor. Debido a las experiencias anteriores de C-3PO en Endor, los Jedi lo utilizaron para que se comunicara con las tribus locales Ewok, que habitaban las áreas en donde los Jedi se ocultaban. Kyp Durron reportó a Luke Skywalker que la tribu local estaba trabajando muy bien junto a C-3PO, y que había sido una muy buena idea el llevarlo. Así pues el droide de protocolo siguió sirviendo a los héroes de la galaxia, por muchos años más. Caída de la Guerra Aventuras en el Halcón Permanencia en Dathomir Recreo en la prisión La "muerte" de C-3PO thumb|right|200px|Un muy dañado C-3PO poco antes de su destrucción. Muchos años después, C-3PO fue encontrado en una cueva en un planeta desconocido, hogar de los vindar, por dos jóvenes llamados Otalp y Remoh, que habían estado buscándolo a pedido debido a una visión de su madre. Al droide le faltaba la mitad inferior de su cuerpo, los brazos e incluso partes de la placa de su cara, aunque aún estaba semi-funcional. Al principio, C-3PO simplemente murmuró "Maestro Luke" y a "Artoo" en básico, pero cuando los dos jóvenes comenzaron a hablar, se ajustó a su lengua. El trío tuvo una breve conversación en la que C-3PO le contó a los jóvenes sus aventuras Luke Skywalker. Los vindar le dispararon al droide unos momentos después, pero no antes de haber inspirado a los dos jóvenes a empezar una revolución contra los opresivos vindar. Su último regalo a la galaxia fue un sable láser verde encontrado junto a su cuerpo destruido.Storyteller Lista cronológica de dueños La siguiente es una lista cronológica de dueños de C-3PO. Cuando un nombre aparece dos veces, significa que C-3PO dejó de ser su posesión, y luego regresó. *Emisario del sistema Manakron *Anakin Skywalker (creador) *Shmi Skywalker *Cliegg Lars (a través del matrimonio) *Anakin Skywalker *Padmé Amidala (regalo de boda)Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith thumb|right|200px|C-3PO recibió su cubierta de bronce estando al servicio de Padmé Amidala *Bail Prestor Organa *Capitán Raymus Antilles *Jost Ellon *Lott Kemp *Vik y Nikki Idd *Embajador Zell de Majoor *Zevel Hortine *Thall Joben *Doodnik *Jann Tosh *Mungo Baobab *Gobernador Wena de Kalarba *Distribuidor de basura no identificado *Familia Pitareeze *Capitán Huba (robo) *Nak Pitareeze y su familia *Harthan *Zorneth *Harthan *Stigrit Krax *Larka Nimondro *King Gokus *Van P. Quist *Príncipe Jagoda *Casa Real de Alderaan **Capitán Raymus Antilles *Jawas *Owen and Beru Whitesun Lars *Luke Skywalker *Jabba Desilijic TiureStar Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi *Luke Skywalker *Leia Organa Solo *Kyle Katarn (solo para que le dijeras las misiones a Jaden Korr ) Habilidades y talentos Lenguajes hablados C-3PO frecuentemente mencionaba que tenía fluidez en más de seis millones de formas de comunicación. Algunos de los que ha demostrado son: *Básico Galáctico *BimminiHeredero del Imperio *Bocce *Binario *Ewokés *Huttés *Idioma comercial jawa *Ithorés *Myneyrsh *Psadan *Shyriiwook *Ssi-ruuvi *TalzziTrespass *Ubese *TuskenStar Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma (novela) *Yuuzhan vong *Yuzzum Personalidad y rasgos C-3PO había sido programado en más de treinta funciones secundarias además del protocolo.''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' (novela) Ha sido mostrado como un cobarde, cuando huye de terror al ser atacado por las tropas imperiales en Hoth. C-3PO es bastante amable y caprichoso con sus compañeros, especialmente R2-D2, aunque puede ser sarcástico e indignante cuando es maltratado por individuos como Jabba. Entre bastidores Orígenes Interpretación thumb|right|200px|Anthony Daniels, el hombre detrás de C-3PO El actor británico Anthony Daniels fue elegido para interpretar a C-3PO, ya que tenía tanto la complexión delgada para entrar en el disfraz como el entrenamiento de mimo.Empire of Dreams Daniels fue vacilante en la audición para el papel de un robot, pero después de ser convencido de su agente de encontrarse con George Lucas y leer el guión de Star Wars, comenzó a considerar que C-3PO era un personaje muy agradable con una larga personalidad. Los dibujos de Ralph McQuarrie de C-3PO y R2-D2 también jugaron su rol en convencer a Daniels de tomar el papel, cuando vio la invulnerabilidad de la cara del personaje que daba lástima. Lejos de interpretar a C-3PO como un vendedor de autos usados, Daniels hizo la voz de un exigente mayordomo británico, considerando que coincidía con la personalidad del personaje. Lucas brevemente consideró usar otro actor para la voz del actor, pero fue convencido por el diseñador de sonido Ben Burtt, entre otros, quienes consideraron que la voz de Daniels estaba excelentemente sincronizada con los movimientos de su cuerpo. Daniels por lo tanto grabó cada línea de los diálogos de C-3PO. Burtt le acredita a Daniels el buen desempeño de haber creado un personaje completo. Siguiendo el éxito of Star Wars en 1977, Daniels interpretó nuevamente el papel de C-3PO en las dos secuelas de la película, El Imperio Contraataca (1980) y El Regreso del Jedi (1983). Daniels nuevamente interpretó a C-3PO en las precuelas de 1999, 2002, y 2005. Daniels es el único actor que apareció en todas las seis películas primarias de Star Wars. Daniels ha interpretado o realizado la voz de C-3PO en una gran cantidad de material además de las películas, comenzando por The Star Wars Holiday Special en 1978 y su corto animado The Story of the Faithful Wookiee. También apareció en las tres adaptaciones a la radio de la trilogía original de Star WarsStar Wars (radio)The Empire Strikes Back (radio)Return of the Jedi (radio) (para las cuales realizó anotaciones en el guión y revisó los diálogos de C-3PO),Después de Omnibus: Droids Star Tours de Disney, los trece episodios de Star Wars: Droids y su especial de una hora The Great Heep, la serie animada Star Wars: Las Guerras Clon, así como la película de 2008 Star Wars: The Clone Wars and its accompanying serie de televisión. Daniels ha realizado la voz de C-3PO en el videojuego Star Wars: Pit DroidsStar Wars: Pit Droids y Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Jedi Alliance. Fuera de la continuidad de Star Wars, Daniels ha sido estrella invitada como C-3PO en varias apariciones, incluidos papeles en The Muppet Show, Sesame Street, Jeopardy!, The Donny and Marie Show, y en los Premios Óscar. También interpretó al droide en material no canónico de Star Wars como el especial de televisión The Making of Star Wars (1977), Christmas in the Stars: Star Wars Christmas Album (1980),Christmas in the Stars el juego de mesa Monopoly de Star Wars (1996), y los tres videojuegos de LEGO Star Wars. El C-3PO de Daniels incluye anuncios de servicio público interesados en la inmunización de la tos ferina y en campañas contra el cigarrillo, además de comerciales de cereales con la temática de C-3PO y ropa interior para niños. During la filmación de La Amenaza Fantasma, el jefe constructor de modelos de Industrial Light & Magic, Michael Lynch, construyó un títere que fue usado para representar la apariencia no completada de C-3PO, con Daniels realizando la voz del droide. Los movimientos de C-3PO fueron realizados por Lynch actuando como un titiritero vestido de un traje de un solo color, en algunos momentos presente en el set y en otros filmado contra una pantalla verde. Daniels se mantenía fuera de cámara y realizaba las líneas, guiando los movimientos de Lynch. Disfraz [[Archivo:AnthonyDanielsisastandupguy.jpg|thumb|left|205px|Incapaz de sentarse, Anthony Daniels debía recostarse contra tabla mientras llevaba puesto su traje de C-3PO durante la filmación de Star Wars.]] El disfraz de C-3PO fue construido para que Daniels no pudiese sentarse mientras lo llevase puesto; por lo tanto él tuvo que aprender a recostarse contra una tabla para descansar durante las filmaciones. En las escenas en que C-3PO se sienta, el traje era parcialmente desarmado.The Making of Star Wars: The Definitive Story Behind the Original Film El disfraz fue en parte creado por Liz Moore, quien había previamente diseñado al niño estelar en 2001: A Space Odyssey, una película que Daniels había rechazado. La filmación de Star Wars comenzó en Túnez, y en el primer día de filmación, el disfraz aún debía ser completado. Los esfuerzos combinados de seis personas eran necesarios para vestir a Daniels completamente en un total de dos horas. Twenty-five years later, Daniels wore the same costume while working on the prequel trilogy. Desde 2009, el disfraz de C-3PO está en un tour con Star Wars: In Concert, siendo mostrado en el área de exhibición. En publicaciones de Star Wars Peculiaridades de continuidad El nombre de C-3PO es en ocasiones erróneamente escrito como C-3P0, incluso en las fuentes oficiales.Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor En la novela Tempest, se describe como se le cae el mentón, aunque C-3PO no lo posee.Tempest Por un largo tiempo, el nombre de C-3PO ha sido mal escrito como Z-6PO en todas las versiones de ''Star Wars en francés debido a un error de traducción. Comentarios del autor y del actor Impacto en la cultura popular thumb|left|120px|Cereales de C-3PO Como personaje principal en una saga cinematográfica extremadamente popular, C-3PO se ha convertido en un icono popular, habiendo sido referido como uno de los personajes más icónicos de toda la ciencia ficción. Una gran variedad de productos de C-3PO han sido producidos a lo largo de los años, vincluidas muchas figuras de acción, bustos, una figura a tamaño real, dispensadores, , y hasta un cereal para el desayuno. C-3PO ha sido parodiado en una gran variedad de medios, incluyendo apariciones en las series estadounidenses Los Simpson, Futurama, Pollo Robot, y Padre de Familia. En los episodios con temática de Star Wars de Padre de Familia (Blue Harvest y Something, Something, Something, Dark Side, el personaje Glenn Quagmire interpreta el papel de C-3PO. La parodia de 1987 de Star Wars de Mel Brooks, Spaceballs, muestra a un robot femenino parodiando a C-3PO llamado Dot Matrix, cuya voz fue interpretada por Joan Rivers. En 2004, C-3PO ingresó al hall de la fama de los robots. Daniels aceptó el homenaje en representación del droide, ya que obviamente C-3PO era incapaz de hacerlo por sí mismo. Apariciones no canónicas [[Archivo:Threepio Jedi TFU.jpg|thumb|right|200px|Aparición no canónica de C-3PO en The Force Unleashed]] En la serie de cómics alternativos Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope, C-3PO es tomado bajo custodia del Imperio y es reprogramado con una programación más agresiva, mientras que la Princesa Leia es entrenada en las artes de los Sith.Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope Su secuela, Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back, muestra a Darth Vader reconocer al droide como el que había construido años atrás, y desmantelar a C-3PO, tomando la localización de Dagobah de su memoria. Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back En la entrega final de la la trilogía, Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi, C-3PO es decapitado por un fuerte golpe de Jabba el hutt, y es luego destruido cuando la barcaza del gángster explota.Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi C-3PO y R2-D2 aparecen de manera similar en otra entrega alternativa de la trilogía original de Star Wars: Vader vs. Artoo & Threepio, publicada en Star Wars Manga: Silver de Tokyopop. Fusionando los finales de las últimas dos entregas de la trilogía, el cómic cuenta su historia con los droides en lugar de Luke y Leia.Vader vs. Artoo & Threepio C-3PO está disponible para ser desbloqueado como un personaje jugable en el videojuego Star Wars: The Force Unleashed. El jugador tiene una oportunidad de usar el droide como un personaje con sable láser.Star Wars: The Force Unleashed (videojuego) También aparece en todas las entregas de la serie LEGO Star Wars. C-3PO hace una aparición como personaje principal en LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace, donde él es el guardián principal de los Iniciados Jedi mientras ellos viven sus desventuras. Apariciones *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones (cómics)'' *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones (novela)'' *''thumb|Minifigura de Lego de C-3PO (cubierta dorada)thumb|Minifigura de Lego de C-3PO (cubierta plateada)e los Clones (novela juvenil)]]'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The New Face of War'' * *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' PhotoComic * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars (novela)'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars (novela juvenil)'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars (película)'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Official Movie Storybook'' *''The Clone Wars: Wild Space'' *''The Clone Wars: Agenda'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Destroy Malevolence'' *''The Clone Wars: Departure'' * * * * *''The Clone Wars: The Valley'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures'' videojuego * * * * * * * * * *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' * *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith (cómics)'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith (novela)'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith (novela juvenil)'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars Purge: Seconds to Die'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''A New Hope: The Life of Luke Skywalker'' * * * * * *''The Pirates and the Prince'' * * * * * * * *''Escape from the Monster Ship: A Droid Adventure'' * * * *''Droids: Escape from Aaron'' *''Star Wars: Droids Special'' *''Star Wars Droids: The Kalarba Adventures'' * *''Star Wars Droids: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars Droids: Season of Revolt'' *''Star Wars Droids: The Protocol Offensive'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Darklighter'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' webstrip *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Death Star'' *''Luke's Fate'' *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza (novela)'' *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza (novela juvenil)'' *''R2-D2's Mission: A Little Hero's Journey'' *''One Last Night in the Mos Eisley Cantina: The Tale of the Wolfman and the Lamproid'' *''Star Wars 1'' *''Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy'' * *''Star Wars 3: Death Star'' *''Star Wars 4: In Battle with Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars 5: Lo, The Moons of Yavin'' *''Star Wars 6: Is This the Final Chapter?'' *''Perfect Evil'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''The Day after the Death Star'' *''Rebel Force: Target'' *''Rebel Force: Hostage'' *''Rebel Force: Renegade'' *''Star Wars 7: New Planets, New Perils'' *''Star Wars 8: Eight for Aduba-3'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on a Wasteland World'' *''Star Wars 11: Star Search'' *''Star Wars 12: Doomworld'' *''Star Wars 13: Day of the Dragon Lords'' *''Star Wars 14: The Sound of Armageddon'' *''Star Wars 15: Star Duel'' *''Star Wars 24: Silent Drifting'' *''Star Wars 16: The Hunter'' *''Star Wars 17: Crucible'' *''Star Wars 18: The Empire Strikes'' *''Star Wars 19: The Ultimate Gamble'' *''Star Wars 20: Deathgame'' *''Star Wars 21: Shadow of a Dark Lord'' *''Star Wars 22: To the Last Gladiator'' *''Star Wars 23: Flight Into Fury'' *''Star Wars 25: Siege at Yavin'' *''Star Wars 26: Doom Mission'' *''Star Wars 27: Return of the Hunter'' *''Star Wars 29: Dark Encounter'' *''Star Wars 31: Return to Tatooine'' *''Star Wars 32: The Jawa Express'' *''Star Wars 33: Saber Clash'' *''Star Wars 34: Thunder in the Stars'' *''Star Wars 35: Dark Lord's Gambit'' *''Star Wars Annual 1: The Long Hunt'' *''The Keeper's World'' *''The Kingdom of Ice'' *''The Weapons Master!'' *''World of Fire'' *''The Word for World is Death'' *''The Guardian of Forever'' *''The Bounty Hunter of Ord Mantell'' *''Darth Vader Strikes'' *''The Serpent Masters'' *''Deadly Reunion'' *''Traitor's Gambit'' *''The Night Beast'' *''Star Wars 3-D'' *''Vader's Quest 1'' *''Star Wars 36: Red Queen Rising'' *''Star Wars 37: In Mortal Combat'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four'' *''Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra'' *''Star Wars Missions 3: Attack on Delrakkin'' *''Star Wars Missions 4: Destroy the Liquidator'' *''Star Wars Missions 5: The Hunt for Han Solo'' *''Star Wars Missions 6: The Search for Grubba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars Missions 7: Ithorian Invasion'' *''Star Wars Missions 8: Togorian Trap'' *''The Rebel Thief'' *''Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown in Mos Eisley'' *''Star Wars Missions 11: Bounty Hunters vs. Battle Droids'' *''Star Wars Missions 12: The Vactooine Disaster'' *''X-wing Marks the Spot'' *''Super Star Wars'' *''Star Wars Missions 17: Darth Vader's Return'' *''Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars Missions 19: Bounty on Bonadan'' *''Star Wars Missions 20: Total Destruction'' * *''Star Wars Missions 13: Prisoner of the Nikto Pirates'' *''Star Wars Missions 14: The Monsters of Dweem'' *''Star Wars Missions 15: Voyage to the Underworld'' *''Star Wars Missions 16: Imperial Jailbreak'' *''The Return of Ben Kenobi'' *''Iceworld'' *''Revenge of the Jedi'' *''Doom Mission'' *''Race for Survival'' *''Star Wars: Empire 22: Alone Together'' *''The Mystery of the Rebellious Robot'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Eaten Alive'' *''Galaxy of Fear: City of the Dead'' *''Star Wars: Empire: A Little Piece of Home'' *''Star Wars: Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''Star Wars: Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Army of Terror'' *''Dark Knight's Devilry'' *''Gambler's World'' *''Tatooine Sojourn'' *''The Second Kessel Run'' *''Bring Me the Children'' *''As Long As We Live...'' *''The Frozen World of Ota'' *''Star Wars Galaxies'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' cómic *''The Paradise Detour'' *''A New Beginning'' *''Showdown'' *''The Final Trap'' *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca (novela)'' *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca (novela juvenil)'' *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca'' *''Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning'' *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground: Hoth'' *''Star Wars 41: The Empire Strikes Back: Imperial Pursuit'' *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi'' *''Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' *''One Step Ahead'' * *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' *''Super Empire Strikes Back'' *''The Hoth Adventure'' *''Star Wars 47: Droid World'' *''Star Wars 48: The Third Law'' *''Star Wars 49: The Last Jedi'' *''Droids Can't Fly'' *''Sombras del Imperio (novela)'' *''Sombras del Imperio (cómics)'' * *''Entrenched'' *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Regreso del Jedi (novela)'' *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Regreso del Jedi'' *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Regreso del Jedi (novela juvenil)'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1: In the Hands of Jabba the Hutt'' *''A Time to Mourn, a Time to Dance: Oola's Tale'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3: Mission to Endor'' *'' El Regreso del Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 4: The Final Duel'' *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand'' *''Star Wars Journal: Hero for Hire'' *''Star Wars: Droidworks'' *''Super Return of the Jedi'' *''And the Band Played On: The Band's Tale'' *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''Shadows of the Empire: Evolution'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Apple Jacks Special Bonus Story'' * *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''The Lost City of the Jedi'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''Mission from Mount Yoda'' *''Queen of the Empire'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''Corphelion Interlude'' *''A Forest Apart'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''The Trouble with Squibs'' *''Star Wars: The Mixed-Up Droid'' *''Star Wars: The Mixed-Up Droid'' cómic *''Chewbacca and the Life-Debt'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Heir to the Empire'' (cómics) *''Dark Force Rising'' *''Dark Force Rising'' (cómics) *''The Last Command'' *''The Last Command'' (cómics) *''Dark Empire'' *''Dark Empire'' audio drama *''Dark Empire II'' *''Dark Empire II'' audio drama *''Empire's End'' *''Empire's End'' audio drama *''Jedi Search'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Darksaber'' *''Planet of Twilight'' *''The Crystal Star'' *''Before the Storm'' *''Shield of Lies'' *''Tyrant's Test'' *''The New Rebellion'' *''Ambush at Corellia'' *''Assault at Selonia'' *''Showdown at Centerpoint'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: The Golden Globe'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Heirs of the Force'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Lost Ones'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Delusions of Grandeur'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Emperor's Plague'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef'' *''Vector Prime'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Dark Tide II: Ruin'' * *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Balance Point'' *''Recovery'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Star by Star'' *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''Or Die Trying'' *''Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Betrayal'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' *''Invincible'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Outcast'' *''Omen'' *''Abyss'' *''Backlash'' *''Allies'' *''Vortex'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 39: Tatooine, Part 3'' }} Apariciones no canónicas * * *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' * *''Tag & Bink Are Dead'' *''Star Wars: Yoda's Challenge Activity Center'' * *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' * *''LEGO Star Wars: The Han Solo Affair'' * *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' *''Vader vs. Artoo & Threepio'' *''The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition'' * * * * * * * * * *''LEGO Star Wars: The Great Golden C-3PO Hunt'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace'' *''LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures'' *''Star Wars: Anakin's Speedway'' *''I Am a Droid'' }} Fuentes *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''C-3PO: Tales of the Golden Droid'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary'' *''The Ultimate Star Wars Episode I Sticker Book'' *''Episode I: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Skywalking: The Life and Films of George Lucas'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace Scrapbook'' *''The Art of Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (excerpt)'' *''Star Wars: The Power of Myth'' *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'', Third Edition *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Episode I'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game Core Rulebook'' *''Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary'' *''The Art of Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars: Attack of the Clones'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Rebel Storm'' *''Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary'' *''The Making of Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' * * * * * * * * * * * * *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Bounty Hunters'' *''The Making of Star Wars: The Definitive Story Behind the Original Film'' * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide * * * * * * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''The Art of Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia'' * *''The Unknown Regions'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.8'' *''Star Wars Visions'' * * * }} Notas y referencias }} Enlaces externos * * * * Categoría:Unidades 3PO Categoría:Atletas Categoría:Productos de Galactica Cybot Categoría:Diplomáticos Categoría:Personal de las Fuerzas de Asalto de Endor Categoría:Deidades Ewok Categoría:Individuos de la Alianza Galáctica Categoría:Programación masculina Categoría:Individuos de la Nueva República Categoría:Miembros de la Alianza Rebelde Categoría:Tatooinianos Categoría:Droides Categoría:Droides de protocolo